


High school is hell. Even for angels

by waywardwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Original Female Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwinchester67/pseuds/waywardwinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the angel of Compassion, Elizabeth Novak, high school is all one big hell to her. Her Father sent her and her 9 other sibling to live the lives of high school hormonal teenagers with almost no angelic abilities, she will be forced to live through bullying, self harm, drama, crushes, and the whole nine yards.<br/>Will she be able to make it through or will she crumble under the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year, Same Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an original charters POV as my first fic because i felt that if i did an already established supernatural characters POV it would go down in flames, so enjoy.  
> P.s. try to not to judge too harshly its my first time ever attempting to write.

Here I was. It wasn’t gonna be easy, not only because I was a nerdy, depressed, fallen angel with a twin angel to match, but also because come on it was high school after all.

  ‘I can do this’ I told myself as I walked in through the heavy double doors for the start of the new school year in tow of my older siblings, but honestly not even I was convincing myself of that bullshit.

 

Maybe I should Introduce myself before so much bitching. My name is Elizabeth Novak. I know weird name for an angel, but Novak for one was just a façade that me and my fallen siblings used to get by as plain normal humans. My name, Elizabeth, is just weird I admit. But being the angel of compassion I am, my name was made to be more human than angel because though I have Grace and am an angel of the Lord, I was modeled and made to basicly be a very emotional and sensitive human.

As for the fallen part, that was not optional. Dad (aka God to everyone else) decided that me and my other 9 siblings had become too distant from humanity (to be honest I think he had just grown tired of our constant bitching about things). So my siblings Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Anna , Gadreel, my twin brother Samandriel, and I were sent to Earth in the teenage vessels handcrafted by none other than our Father.

Our abilities being greatly diminished, including my archangel brothers though not as much, leaving us basicly human except for the fact that instead of souls we had grace, so there really wasn’t much we could do but go through with it and live teenage human lives. Highschool, bullies, self harm on my part, and the whole nine yards.

My oldest brothers being Archangels easily took up sports their sophomore year when we were first sent here. They instantly became popular, Michael became an athlete but still having a stick up his ass even though becoming popular removed it unless it came to his younger siblings. Lucifer became an athletic ladies man and well known bully of the weaker ( most times me and Samandriel included). Raphael did exactly what he used to do in Heaven, which is whatever Michael is doing but with a bit more snide comments. Gabriel became an athletic prankster and ladies man but he at least was still a lot more tolerant of his younger siblings and he even spent a lot of his free time with us.

Castiel was smart and got good grades but still althetic which made him popular (also , another thanks to his very good looking, blue-eyed vessel). Balthzar did the same as Casitel but with more flare, ladies, and style. Anna being the beautiful and quick witted red head that she was, became popular and head of the cheer leading squad with an equally handsome boyfriend, Dean. Gadreel became a star athlete and a very well known person all around, jocks and nerds surprisingly loved him all the same, especially since when ever he saw a nerd getting picked on he helped them out.

Samandriel and I became a completely different story. We became self harming, depressed, nerds that were constantly picked on. Its not that we couldn’t fight back (which though for the most part we couldn’t) but its also that we didn’t really like hurting people even if they were hurting us, being the angels of Compassion that we were. One of our main tormenters was Lucifer Novak. Along with Dean Winchester and Raphael at his side their was nothing we could do but stay and take the beatings.

 

Just like the one that we just realized we were about to recive when Lucifer grabbed us both by the collar taking me out of a daydream about a book I was almost done reading. I began trying to calculate how good my chances were of trying to run or at least postpone the beating when I saw Dean and Raphael flanking him my chances pulmeted to a big fat zero.

 

“ What do you want now Lucifer? “ I asked to the brother with piericing blue eyes that was staring me down, with too much venom in my voice which I knew that was just gonna make the beating more severe considering the fact that he hated being, quote unquote, ‘disrespected’.

I knew I was right when he released Samandriel’s shirt which I was actually greatful for because Samandriel was still hurting from the last beating he received.

When they really wanted to do damage they would release one of us to laser focus of the other, last time it was Alfie (aka Samandriel, I have no idea where his nickname came from though) which really messed him up and he then went on to mess up this inside of this thigh with a blade.

       I braced myself for the hit that never came. Instead my eldest brother Raphael spoke from behind Lucifer.

“ What, little sister, feelings rebellious today? You can just give us what we want and maybe this can be avoided momentarily.” He said with such menace in his voice that a shrunk back on myself feelings like a small fledgling all over again.

Of course I knew what they wanted, their damn homework that I was forced to do even though they’re seniors and I’m a freshmen.

“ Fine, I give it to you just don’t do anything to me or Alfie” I said as I handed it to Raphael, all while Lucifer still having a hold on my shirt and staring me down.

As little jumble of papers transferred from my shaking hands to Raphael's big, calloused ones he said “ Maybe, I don’t know we’ll think about it.” With that Lucifer threw me back into wall and the devils took off laughing.

I layed there in the wall for bit contemplating what I had done that had pissed off Father so bad for me to deserve this when Castiel came and picked me off the floor with Aflie closely trailing behind him with a look of pity on both their faces.

I muttered a quick ‘thanks’ to castile as I got up with my tear stained face, pressing on the scabs on my right wrist to keep from having a break down and opting to walking home instead of flying wanting to feel the cool breeze on my face.


	2. Humans Are Pecualiar Creatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A usual day at the Novak household.

I walked all the way home, until coming up to the unusually large, rustic looking house that all 10 angels called home for the time being until returning to heaven. Father had desgined this house espesically for all of us, looking small enough on the outside to not cause a lot of attention, yet fitting all of us with still some extra room. It took some distortion of reality but Dad rather have that than all of us smitting each other for space.

My room was at the end of the very large, long hallway. Being the only room door not painted a bright color, and with no signs or decorations on it except a sign that says ‘keep out’ it was easily told apart from the others.

Walking in the disorganized, book filled, dimly light room with a small white desk in the corner, I took in the sight of my queen sized bed and nothing looked better at that moment. I had been trying to hold back the tears incase any of my sibling had decided to follow me home but the moment I laid on the bed with my face in the pillow I couldn’t have held back the tears even if I tried.

 I laid there for what seemed forever crying my eyes out, wanting to go back home. Not this hell filled house, but home. Heaven. The only reason I got up was to walk across my room to my little white desk and get the flask and razor blade I kept in there.

Michael didn’t allow any of us to drink since we had human vessels and very limited grace we could easily destroy or ruin them, but I said fuck it knowing I was gonna be in trouble when he got home but his siblings were the reason I was drinking after all, and with that thought I took a huge gulp.

As the amber colored liquid rolled down my throat, the tears started rolling down my face again. Knowing that I was gonna pass out if I kept drinking or be too messed up to think I flew to the nearest liquor store, and grabbed the best and most expensive bottle of whiskey before either happened so I wouldn’t run out. I was in and already on my bed crying with a flask in my hand and a bottle of whiskey next to me before the owners of the store notice the slight displacement in air that comes with flying.

I grabbed my blade and went to work on my left wrist where I had semi-healed cuts that were already only scabs by now, once mostly satisfied I put it under my pillow so no one could accidently walk in and see it with that, I drank and drank until that morning was completely forgotten, finally passing out.

I was in the middle of a dream where Castiel and I were chasing a bee in Heaven’s Garden, when I was rudely awakened by Michaels loud pissed off voice. He was in the middle of screaming at me something about being irresponsible when he realized I was too hung over to care. So him still having more “angel mojo” than me he pressed two fingers to my forehead to cure the hangover, finally I was able to actually focus on what he was saying even though I didn’t want to and much rather have had the hung over.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he said in a much calmer voice but still laced with venom.

‘You are’ wanting to but not saying that knowing that I was just gonna get my ass beat I meekly whispered “ sorry brother I wasn’t thinking”.

He then noticed my tear stained face and taking pity on me simply because no one was there to see he said “ Just down stairs and eat, and don’t tell anybody I let you off the hook or I will kick your ass”, and with that he was gone.

When I heard him reach the stairs and head down I got up, cleaned my face and wrist, hid the flask and the bottle and went down stairs. Not really wanting to deal with my family but Michael always insisting on family meals I took my sweet time coming down.

I wasn’t the least bit surprised that no one had waiting for me and the only reason that I had food on my plate is because Alfie had been considerate enough to remember me, and that’s because being angelic twins meant we were always in each others heads unless we blocked the other out.

I took my seat at the large table next to Alfie, telepathically trying to telling him that I was fine even though I knew he knew that I wasn’t when Ana spoke up with a smug look on her face mockingly saying “So Liz why did you run out earlier today? Did something happen?”. She knew that I wasn’t gonna say anything, I never did. I wouldn’t risk Michael finding out and getting pissed at my siblings because that would only make matters worse for me.

I simply looked down trying to avoid Lucifers deadly glare when there was a deadly voice in my head belonging to Lucifer saying ‘say anything and you will regret the day Father ever created you’. Knowing it wasn’t an empty threat I said, my voice barely above a whisper “Nothing just didn’t finish my homework so I didn’t wanna face my teachers.”

Michael knew that was complete bullshit. He knew for a fact that I was did my homework without a fault. But not wanting to disturb the some-what peace that was the table he simply nodded and continued eating.

I second I was done got my dishes, went to the kitchen used Grace to zap them clean even though I knew it would weaken me for a bit but not wanting to be down stairs than absolutely necessary.

I heard a voice from the kitchen that belonged to none than the one and only Dean Winchester. I had to admit it was probably extremely stupid of me but I had a crush on him. But knowing that not only would Ana kick my ass but also that no one cared I never said anything about it. Yes, he was an ass to be but he never personally kicked my ass. Whenever my brothers weren’t with him and he saw me he never when told me anything or ever did anything unlike my brothers who would torment me the first opportunity they got.

Come on with those beautiful sun kissed skin, forest green eyes and the freckles that decorated his face who wouldn’t want him?

I heard a story one time, stating that freckles were angel kisses, at the time I laughed, now I wished that was true.

I heard chairs being pushed back and footsteps directed towards the kitchen, not wanting to be seen and I fly upstairs, Lucifer I knew got pissed because he felt the air displacement and it was frowned upon for people to know who we truly were but thank Dad Dean was completely oblivious.

That wasn’t gonna stop Lucifer from kicking my ass later for breaking the ‘no flying in the house when humans are here’ but as long as Dean was oblivious at least it wouldn’t be that bad.

Turns out that Dean was sleeping over that night, he got in a fight with his father, but that’s about as much as I found out since that’s all that he would tell Lucifer.

I found another revelation that explained the awkward, and slightly pissed off mood in the air. Him and Ana had broken up the day before. Lucifer congratulated him on as he put it ‘finally getting over that red-head dimbo faze of his’ and with that I heard footsteps coming over to my room.

 I tried to position myself on my bed as if I wasn’t just trying to listen in on every word they were saying. One because Lucifer would hand my ass over to me on a silver plater and two because that would just be straight up embarrassing. Yes, maybe I did get my assed kicked everyday by my older brothers infront of everybody, Dean included, But I still has some of my dignity.

I still looked a bit out of place when Lucifer walked in with Dean in tow.

“Do you have any bud?” said Lucifer with a tone that could not sound anybody annoyed.

I, on the other hand was not paying attention to my annoyed brother, I was paying attention to Dean.

“Hello? Are you listening to me or have you gone brain dead little sister?” asked Lucifer in a more than I thought possible annoyed tone.

I was jerked back to reality as Lucifer harshly but for once not painfully shook my shoulder.

I said meekly just like I said everything that I said “ uhh, I don’t know let me check.”

I then processed to get up and walk over to my hiding place, which was a false bottom in one my desk drawers, and careful not to let my selves roll up even though they both knew what was there, pulled out a little baggie containing weed.

I walked over to Lucifer, kept my head down just like when ever else I talked to him, and shyly handed the last of my bud over to my older brother.

As Lucifer got a hold of it and saw the fact that my head was down never looking him in he eye, he decided to for once just joke around with me, as we used to do when we where just fledglings.

“ Come on squirt, look up at me and actually look me in eye” said Lucifer with a huge smile on his family like seeing me was actually something he wanted to do.

With resitation I looked up and into the eyes of the brother that since coming to Earth could only look at me with eyes filled with hatred.

He was smiling, actually fucking smiling. He threw me to the bed and started wrestling with me. I first I thought he was gonna kick my ass but he was giggling so I started wrestling back with a barely audiable laugh.

Then I smelled liquor on him and I said “Okay that’s enough laughter from you for like a month big brother, lets get you back to your room so you can smoke out or pass out, your choice” with an actual voice and not a whisper. This was basicly the first time dean ever truly heard my voice without fear in it or as a whisper. He looked at me wide eye as if I had just spoken to Lucifer in full blown enochian.

To much sure I hadn’t I said in a lower voice but still not a whisper “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“ Uhh, nothing sorry its just the first time you talk to Lucifer in .. An actualy voice” he said as he was stumbling for the right words.

“ Yeah well this is the first time since we were kids that Lucifer wont kick my ass because I did, plus I actually kind missed joking around with him” I said my voice filled with nostalgia.

He kept looking at me with those beautiful green eyes, seemingly analyzing my efforts to get Lucifer off the bed until I finally called out to him to help me get my 6’2 brother of my bed.

He quickly made his way over to the opposite side of my bed and swiftly pulled Lucifer up with minimal help on my part.

After we put Lucifer on his bed, I headed back to my room. Shockingly he did too. I panicked not knowing what to do so I said “ What are you doing?”

“Oh uh I’m getting the bud that Lucifer dropped while you and him were wreslting” he said seemingly not really having an answer.

I glanced back at my bed and sure enough it was there, so I walked over, swiftly picked it up, and handed it back to him with some-what shaking hands.

“Uh Thanks”, He said voice barely above a whisper, looking directly into my eyes

“ Yea” I said with a voice that honestly I think was too low to even be considered a whisper as I closed the door on the beautiful green eyed boy.

I laid down on my bed trying to figure out what the fuck just happened

 

That night I went to sleep thinking about the freckled, green-eyed boy I knew would never be mine. Little did I know that, that night the freckled boy went to sleep thinking about the girl with sad, deep ocean blue eyes with dark colored hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think things are about to get better for her and all lovey dove, you, my friend are sadly mistaken.


	3. Dean's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Dean's POV

 I took the little baggie filled with bud from her hands, I don’t know why I just couldn’t look away from her sad ocean blue eyes. This was stupid. She was a nerd I was a badass popular jock.

 That and Lucifer would kick my ass. Not that the second part mattered because nothing was gonna happen. ‘ _Come on, Winchester. Stop it_.’ I told myself trying to look away.

“Uh thanks” I said not really sure if they was anything else I even could say.

I barely even heard her mutter a little ‘Yeah’ when the door was already slammed shut in my face.

I was thinking I really needed to get my shit together when I heard Lucifer call me from floor to the right of his bed telling me to pick him up.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for like an hour for you to come pick me up” Lucifer managed to say between giggles.

First time I’ve heard Lucifer, like come on Lucifer, the guy who was named after the freakin’ devil himself and was the biggest baddest guy in school fucking giggle.

I gotta admit it was pretty fucking weird, not that I’d ever mention it to anybody but it actually made me smile seeing him happy.

Drunk, but none the less happy.

 The dude needed to smile more. I admit maybe I did too, but I had an alcoholic dad who beat me whenever he felt the need to “put me in my place”.

Lucifer didn’t, he has this big badass home, with siblings to look out and care for him if he ever needed anybody for that.

I didn’t, I was the one who had to look out for myself and my little brothers, Sam and my half brother Adam. Not to mention the fact that I also had to care for that drunken bastard who called himself my father.

I was still deep in thought when I jerked to reality by Lucifer’s oddly enough, sober sounding voice. He was shit faced just a couple minutes ago.

“Dean? Are you gonna answer my question? What took you so long to get back to my room? Liz’s room is right next door.” He said with a voice that if I wasn’t mistaken sounded .. pissed.

Great, a pissed off Lucifer exactly what I needed.

Lucifer didn’t scare me, I knew I could hold my ground in a fight with him. And I had before but it was just better not to get on his bad side, after all he was named after the devil for a reason.

“Oh uh I was just getting the bud from Liz that you dropped.” I said my voice for some reason unknown to me sound unsure.

Why did it sound unsure? That’s all that happened.

Just because we had eye contact meant that everything was all of a sudden different, or that we had done anything.

Nothing had changed. She was still a nerd that I loved picking on along with her brothers.

That’s when a thought occurred to me, I had never done anything to her with her brothers being there. Well that was going to have to change. I didn’t need Lucifer or Raphael thinking that I had a soft spot for her or that I had gone soft in general.

“ Yea, sure just know Winchester that, I don’t know why you would want to, but if you ever did hook up with Liz I’d have to kick your ass” said Lucifer with menace in his voice and a smirk on his face.

“What? Why?” I asked before I could even stop myself.

 Lucifer told me as if it was completely obvious “ Its big brother code, even though i’m not particularly fond of her, but it’s big brother code none the less.”

“Yea whatever”, I said In a voice barely above a whisper.

He was right, why the hell would I ever even want to be with her in anyway. I had seen how messed she was many times before. If the cuts and scars on her arms were any indicator, she was pretty messed up.

‘ _Yea but its your fault she is_ ’ that stupid little thought kept on bugging me.

I shouldn’t feel bad. ‘ _She’s a nobody, she deserves to get her ass beat_ ’.

Or at least that’s what I kept trying to reassure myself of.

Whatever, who cares about her anyway. With that thought I got up, took the bag of bud from Lucifer, went over to Lucifer’s dark solid wood desk, pulled out the rolling papers from where he hid them.

A rolled a pretty big joint, and let the events from tonight slip away.

Promising myself that I wasn’t gonna take it easy on her anymore, from here on out I was gonna kick her ass wether or not her brothers were with me.

Yea that’s what I was gonna do because who the hell cared about _her_ anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, John Is abusive. No, their mother didn't survive.   
> And Yes, Dean takes care of Sam and Adam.


	4. Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little something to clear up any questions you might have about apperances, ages, and grades:

Basicly everyone here looks the same as their vessels on Supernatural except that they look like younger, teenage versions of them.

Michael looks the same as young John Winchester from Supernatural, since there wont be any apperances of young John and Michael and John wont interact with each other then there shouldn’t be a problem.

I would make him look like Adam, but he might come up.

As for Elizabeth Novak, She looks like the girl on the cover photo. Basicly she’s beautiful, with pale skin, petite features, and deep blue eyes like Cas except they look sad.

She’s 4’ 11” , so she’s pretty short so that adds to the fact that she’s petite. She also has super dark hair, so It appears or is black.

 Ages & Grades:

Michael : 18 Senior

Lucifer : 18 Senior

Raphael : 17 Senior

Gabriel : 17 Senior

Gadreel : 17 Junior (Early Birthday )

Ana : 16 Junior

Balthazar : 15 Sophomore

Castiel : 15 Sophomore

Samandriel : 14 Freshman

Elizabeth : 14 Freshmen

 

As for the Winchesters

Dean : 16 Junior

Sam : 14 Freshmen

If Adam shows he might be a sophomore or freshmen I don’t know yet.

 

P.s They live in Lawrence, Kansas.

Sam and Dean live in the house that burned.

Also their high school is Lawrence High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the next chapter. Which will be in Elizabeth's point of view.


End file.
